Rider
This page contains information about Rider in Fate/Another Dota 2. Innates Mystic Eyes - Cybele "Such wonder can be only found from Holy Spirits and Magical Beasts from the Age of Gods." * Type: Mystic Eyes - Passive ** Rider's mystic eyes Cybele passively petrify her foes, slowing them down. *** Slow: 10% (20%) ** Effect Range: 1000 radius centered on Rider ** Upgrade: Improve Mystic Eyes (Increases slow to 20%) Skills Nail Swing "In the hands of the fastest servant, the Nameless Dagger sweeps through battle and restrains those who are unfortunate enough to face her." * Type: Technique * Default Hotkey: Q * Mana Cost: 100 ** Rider swings her weapon like a whip, dealing damage to nearby enemies and dragging them to her location. *** Lv 1: 120 damage *** Lv 2: 140 damage *** Lv 3: 160 damage *** Lv 4: 180 damage *** Lv 5: 200 damage ** Effect Range: 500 radius centered on Rider ** Cooldown: 9/8/7/6/5 seconds ** Note 1: Interrupts channeling ** Note 2: The drag affects magic-immune targets as well Breaker Gorgon "The petrified warriors of Mythical Age live forever still to tell the tale of monstrosity that lurks behind Breaker Gorgon." * Type: Mystic Eyes * Default Hotkey: W * Mana Cost: 200 ** A powerful Bounded Field wraps small area, significantly slowing down all enemies. *** Lv 1: Slows for 20% *** Lv 2: Slows for 30% *** Lv 3: Slows for 40% *** Lv 4: Slows for 50% *** Lv 5: Slows for 60% ** Cast Time: 0.3 seconds ** Cast Range: 1000 ** Effect Range: 200 ** Slow Duration: '''16 seconds ** '''Cooldown: 19 seconds ** Upgrade: Seal (Adds 30% chance to Petrify all units affected on casting, stunning them for 3 seconds) ** Note 1: Can be targeted on the ground Bloodfort Andromeda "Disintegrate and Drain." * Type: Anti-Army Noble Phantasm * Default Hotkey: E * Mana Cost: 400 ** Rider creates a zone of blood that slows movement speed of enemies inside and sucks away life force. *** Lv 1: 70 damage per second, absorbs 30 health per enemy per second, slows enemies by 10%, '''increases attack speed by '''10%. *** Lv 2: 80 damage per second, absorbs 40 health per enemy per second, slows enemies by 20%, '''increases attack speed by '''20%. *** Lv 3: 90 damage per second, absorbs 50 health per enemy per second, slows enemies by 30%, '''increases attack speed by '''30%. *** Lv 4: 100 damage per second, absorbs 60 health per enemy per second, slows enemies by 40%, '''increases attack speed by '''40%. *** Lv 5: 110 damage per second, absorbs 70 health per enemy per second, slows enemies by 50%, '''increases attack speed by '''50%. ** Cast Time: 2.5 seconds ** Effect Range: 1000 radius centered on Rider ** Duration: 5.0 seconds ** Cooldown: 20 seconds ** Upgrade: Seal (Bloodfort Andromeda charms enemies caught within, forcing them to move towards the middle) Bellerophon * "The unstoppable charge of flying Holy Beast engulfs enemy in blinding light like a white comet." * Type: '''Anti-Army Noble Phantasm * '''Default Hotkey: R * Mana Cost: 800 ** Rider ascends into sky, becoming untargetable and invulnerable, and then slams down to the target location. Enemies struck are dealt damage and stunned. *** Lv 1: 700 (900) damage *** Lv 2: 1000 (1200) damage *** Lv 3: 1300 (1500) damage *** Lv 4: 1600 (1800) damage *** Lv 5: 1900 (2100) damage ** Cast Time: 0.8 seconds ** Cast Range: 1150 ** Effect Range: 300 ** Stun: 2.0 seconds ** Cooldown: '''40 seconds ** '''Upgrade: Riding (Adds 200 damage) ** Note 1: '''Has travel time ** '''Note 2: '''Unable to be cast on unpathable terrains directly. ** '''Additional Details: Nailphon (Increases" the area of effect of Bellerophon by roughly 200 when a perfect Nailphon is executed). Attributes Improve Mystic Eyes * Stats Required: 8 ** Increases Mystic Eye's passive slow amount. *** Mystic Eyes Slow: 20% Riding * Stats Required: 17 ** Increases Bellerophon and Bellerophon 2's damage. Also passively grants Rider bonus movement speed. *** Bellerophon Damage: 200 *** Bellerophon II Damage: 250 *** Bonus movement speed: 50 Seal * Stats Required: 14 ** Breaker Gorgon petrifies all enemies affected by chance, stunning them. Bloodfort Andromeda charms enemies caught within, forcing them to move towards the middle. *** Breaker Gorgon Stun Chance: 30% *** Breaker Gorgon Stun: 3.0 seconds Monstrous Strength * Stats Required: 15 ** Increases Rider's STR and magic resistance. Additionally, Rider's base attack has a chance to inflict magic damage. *** Bonus Str: 10 *** Bonus magic resistance: 5.0% *** Proc Chance: 30% *** Proc Damage: 300 Bellerophon II(Combo) * Activation Sequence : Cast Nail Swing, Gorgon Breaker and Bloodfort Andromeda (Q-W-E) within 7 seconds of the first cast. * Status Requirement ''': 20 in all stats ** ''Rider dashes forward at the speed of sound, delivering destructive damage to all enemies in the path.'' *** '''Total mana cost of spells: 700 *** Damage: 2500 (2750) *** Cast time: 2.5 seconds *** Cast Range: In front of Rider *** Effect Range: 1500 *** Effect Range Width: 500 *** Cooldown: 100 seconds *** Upgrade: Riding (Adds 250 damage) *** Note 1: Rider will appear at the end of the range of Bellerophon II. *** Note 2: If the end point for Bellerophon II is unpathable terrain, Rider will appear at the nearest walkable area in front of her. When this happens, Bellerophon II will continue to travel normally. *** Note 3:' '''Has very small travel time Gameplay '''Build Suggestion' * Jumper / Assassin ** Skill Order: Q (to level 3) > R > Combo > W > E > Stats ** Core Attributes: Riding, Monstrous Strength ** Stat Priority: MS > Str = Int ** Playstyle: Use wards to gain a vision advantage over moving enemies, then pick them off with the Bellepheron + Nailswing (Nailphon) > EX scroll combo. Putting points into Int for a high mana pool allows for efficient seal usage, so that where necessary you can assassinate multiple targets in quick succession. * Control Medusa ** Skill Order: Q = E > W = R ** Core Attributes: Seal ** Stat Priority: Str = Int > MS ** Playstyle: Get Seal early, and use it to lock down the enemy team. Used from fog, Bloodfort is invisible to the enemy until they can see it's centre, so in crowded areas of the map it can be used to lockdown large parts of the enemy team for your allies to finish off. W is a strong chasing/fleeing tool, with ridiculous uptime which can be heavily abused against melee servants, and Q can be used to drag the enemy team into your beams/bloodfort/reality marbles. * The Dream ** Skill Order: W > Q > R > Combo > E ** Core Attributes: Riding, Monstrous Strength ** Stat Priority: Dmg = MS > Str ** Playstyle: Use berserker scrolls in combination with your Q and W to lock down and kill single targets with melee procs from Monstrous Strength. Highly non-viable. * Jumper / Assassin (Combo Rush Variation) ** Skill Order: Q (to level 3) > R > Combo > W > E > Stats ** Core Attributes: Rush combo with stats investment, Riding, Monstrous Strength ** Stat Priority: Early 20 Str, Agi & Int > MS > Str = Int ** Playstyle: By having 2 Bellerophons early in the game you allow yourself to have less downtime when sealing is not available or too risky. utilize combo in Teamfights and R for sniping. Gameplay Tips: * Nailswing Can be activated during Bellepheron to increase the AOE massively. * Rider heavily rewards evasive gameplay - Bellepheron and Bloodfort are much harder to dodge from fog, so investing in move speed is generally advised. * Bellepheron II has a long charge time, but it is completely silent unlike other beams. Try to use it from fog to surprise the enemy and deal massive damage. * In the late game, Bellepheron damage tends to fall off. It is advisable to invest in seal at some point during the midgame, so you can provide Bloodfort lockdown for your team.